


Battleships

by planetundersiege



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battleship, Battleships, Cute, Fluff, Free day, Funny, M/M, Oneshot, Shance Fluff Week 2018, Voltron, prompt, shance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shance fluff week 2018: Bonus day: Free day.Lance and Shiro plays battleships. Based on that meme.





	Battleships

“Okay this is literally impossible!”, Shiro shouted as he stood up, almost making the chair fall into the white floor of the castle. “You must be cheating!”.

Shiro pointed at the holographic boards both he and Lance had, filled with ships.

“Trust me babe, I’m not cheating”, Lance answered, looking at his own board. He was right, he hadn’t cheated, he had just been smart. For being the leader of Voltron, Lance thought that Shiro should have figured out this simple thing in an ordinary game, that now felt more space like with the screens.

“Nope”, Shiro said, groaning, clearly confused over his boyfriend’s comment. He couldn’t be telling the truth, could he. “You must be cheating! How have I not sunken anything yet?!?”.

“Well”, Lance began, giving Shiro a huge smirk. “It is pretty simple, you just haven’t figured it out yet”.

“Nope. Show me your board”.

“Wait, why should I do that?”, Lance asked. He understood why Shiro wanted to see the board, but this game was getting way too good to just end over something like this. He might never get this chance again. He had wanted to use it for so long and had waited for a perfect time.

“Well”, Shiro began. “What about… no kisses and hugs for a week?”.

Lance groaned, defeated.

“Fine, I’ll show you the board, but then I better get a kiss, because this was an amazing board, trust me”.

“Deal”.

“Okay, I’ll just warn you, you will feel so dumb when you look at my board”.


End file.
